


A Resounding Yes

by rainingWolf



Series: Shalluraweek 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Romance, Suspense, What-If, Wishful Thinking, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: If every fiber of her body was screaming that yes, Shiro wanted her and yes, she longed for him like she longed for Altea, why was she hesitating?/ for shalluraweek. Day 4- Potential/Free.





	A Resounding Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



For shalluraweek. Day 4- Potential/Free.

* * *

Allura saw Shiro's imprints everywhere and wondered at the possibility of them being together in moments of silence. Tracing the patterns on the tablecloth in the eating area, she wondered if her father would approve. Would Coran? What about the team?

But the most pressing matter was: did Shiro want her as much as she wanted him?

His lingering touches on her waist said yes. His jacket around her shoulder said yes. His smoldering look that lit flames down her back said yes.

The tracing grew tighter as the spirals on the table drew closer together and the Princess had a moment of clarity as her finger reached the end of the pattern. Did she really want to do this? To step up to take the hand that Shiro was offering?

The way she knew that Shiro was inside the room told her yes. The way she looked up to clear grey eyes told her yes. The way her skin erupted into goosebumps told her yes.

If every fiber of her body was screaming that yes, Shiro wanted her and yes, she longed for him like she longed for Altea, why was she hesitating? Why was she scared? As terrified as when she awoke in Lance's arms after centuries of sleep?

She lifted her hand, peered through the gaps of her fingers towards the glowing stars above her, towards space and the swirling cosmos, and wondered how nice it would feel if she held the hand of someone she wished for.

Someone she truly wanted…

The answer came to her instead when Shiro walked up, silent, his eyes imploring and gentle as he reached over to intertwine their hands as if it was always meant to be. He ignored the etched spiral patterns woven onto her skin and asked, "Do you want this?"

And what could she say but "yes" when she looked up not to dangling stars but to Voltron's leader who gave her life and called her by name instead of her title.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was actually kind of stumped by today's prompts until I got the idea of how Allura was scared to enter a relationship with Shiro. She constantly wondered about the possibilities of what their relationship would mean and how it would affect not only everyone around her but the persona that she had crafted for herself. She was a Princess of a dying/dead planet. Could she afford to be with a man who is not of her kind? She worried and stressed a lot about this despite the many numerous signs of mutual attraction between her and Shiro.
> 
> \- In the end, Allura's constant questioning of not only herself but Shiro didn't really matter when Shiro took the lead, acting rather than waiting to react. He took control but in a way that asked Allura if this was what she wanted. I felt that Shiro was the type of character that if Allura had actually rejected him, he would have accepted it and pined from afar.
> 
> \- I hope the prompts make sense regarding this story since I wanted it to be that Allura could see all the "potential" disasters and consequences of her entering a relationship with Shiro and how actually accepting her feelings "free(d)" her.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated. Please? Please?
> 
> \- Enjoy! :)


End file.
